La vida debajo del puente tłumaczenie
by Ana-K.pl
Summary: Bella mieszka na ulicy, raz w miesiącu chodzi do kościoła na śniadania i może się najeść do syta, Edward to syn bogatego Dr Cullen, egoista i egocentryk i uważa się za pępek świata. Czy ich spotkanie coś zmieni? , autorka oryginału salli21
1. Chapter 1

**La vida debajo del puente. **

**_Życie pod mostem_**

**autor: salli21**

**tłumaczka: Anak**

**beta: brak**

_**oryginał: .net/s/5803206/1/La_vida_debajo_del_puente**_

**Rozdział 1**

**Una triste confusión / Smutny błąd**

**Bella POV **

Mój Boże! Myślę, że zaspałam. Wstałam szybko z podłogi i odłożyłam mój cieniutki koc. Trudno jest, kiedy się mieszka na ulicy. Zegarek jest jeden: słońce to dzień i księżyc to noc. Nie żebym narzekała, co więcej, dowiedziałam się jak określić czas, przynajmniej czasami, zwłaszcza w godzinach popołudniowych. Ale, oczywiste jest, że rano niemożliwe jest wiedzieć to na pewno. Przez większość czasu nie znam więc go, nie mogę wiedzieć jaka jest godzina rano . Ale dziś jest dwudziesty pierwszy, dzisiaj jest comiesięczne śniadanie w kościele. Muszę więc przyjechać wcześniej, jeśli chcę zdążyć na talerz z jedzeniem. Wkładam koc do mojego plecaka i biegnę. Upadłam chyba z dziesięć razy, niestety moje nogi i ja, nie rozumiemy się za dobrze.

Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że było jeszcze otwarte: – Dzień dobry, Bella - powiedziała jak zawsze uprzejmie Angela. Ona jest jedną z wolontariuszek w kościele, pomaga takim ludziom jak ja. Nie mam nic. Razem stworzyłyśmy przyjaźń, że tak powiem. Powiedzmy, że jest ona jedną z niewielu osób, która nie boi się zbliżyć lub podejść do mnie bez obrzydzenia.

- Witaj, Ángela - powiedziałam szczęśliwa. Przecież dzisiaj miało być bardzo dobre śniadanie.

- Przez chwilę myślałam przerażona, że nie przyjdziesz – powiedziała trochę zmartwiona.

- Tyle że zasnęłam, pracowałam w nocy na sprzątaniu niektórych odłamków/trochę gruzu. Więc nie spałam zbyt dużo. - uśmiechnęłam się na myśl, że miałam wczoraj szczęście być zatrudnioną. Te pięć dolarów na pewno starczy mi na ten tydzień.

- Cieszę się. Pośpiesz się z tacą bo potrawy znikną, kiedy skończysz mówić tutaj. – pobiegłam pędem do utworzonej długiej kolejki, choć nie mam długo czekać. To nie tak jakbym musiała gdzieś iść. Po godzinie, dostałam tacę z dużą ilością jedzenia i butelkę soku. Zebrała mi się ślinka, gdy po prostu to zobaczyłam. Dokładnie miesiąc temu miałam taki kompletny/pełny posiłek. Ostatnio rzeczy na ulicy stały się trudniejsze. Usiadłam przy jednym ze stołów w rogu i zaczęłam pochłaniać zawartość mojego talerza. Dużą zaletą tego bałaganu jest to, że nie ma znaczenia jeśli nie posiadasz manier. Nie jest tak, że jem jak zwierze, ale nie mając co jeść od dwóch dni, trudno jest zachować spokój i opanowanie. Angela przyszła kiedy kończyłam.

- Smakowało ci jedzenie? - spytała

- Tak – powiedziałam kończąc posiłek – Było bardzo dobre. Te jajka są smaczniejsze, niż te próbowane w moim życiu. – i nie przesadzałam, smakowały chwalebnie .

- Myślę, że trochę przesadzasz – zaśmiała się – Ale tak czy owak, mam dobre wieści – powiedziała uśmiechając się.

- Dobre wieści?- spytałam zmieszana.

- Tak, okazało się, że przyjaciel ze szkoły powiedział mi, że jego mama potrzebuje personelu sprzątającego, więc powiedziałam, że mam dobrą przyjaciółkę, która wykonuje prace domowe. Powiedział mi, że możesz przyjść popołudniu. Wszystko wydaje się jasne. – Ten dzień staje się po prostu lepszy, pomyślałam.

- Na serio? Nie żartujesz sobie ze mnie – rzekłam nieśmiało. Ona tylko zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową. – Oczywiście, że nie.- krzyknęła z przejęciem

- Mam nadzieję, że da ci pracę. - powiedziała wskazując kierunek. – Musisz pojechać autobusem numer 18. Myślę, że jest szybszy.

- Wielkie dzięki, Ang. Nie wiesz jak bardzo to doceniam - naprawdę nikt nie zrobić czegoś takiego dla mnie. Ucieszyłam się że mam kogoś takiego jak Angela i byłam jej przyjaciółką.

- Nie masz za co mi dziękować, zrobiłam to z całego serca – powiedziała do mnie szczerze.

Porozmawiałyśmy troszkę więcej, opowiedziała mi kilka rzeczy o swoim narzeczonym, a następnie udałam się w drogę. Wchodząc „domu" przypomniałam sobie, że moje ubrania nie są odpowiednie do ubiegania się o pracę. Po tym wszystkim miałam ubrane spodnie, całkowicie wytarte na kolanach, dzięki moim upadkom, szarą koszulkę (teraz już czarną od brudu) i czarną bluzę. Nie mogło to być reprezentacyjne. Więc po odjęciu 75 centów na autobus, zostanie mi jeszcze cztery dolary. Hmm, to wszystko co mam, ale muszę kupić co najmniej koszulę. Cóż, myślę, że nie mam zbyt dużego wyboru. Muszę mieć koszulę, muszę dostać tę pracę. Szybko poszłam do sklepu z używaną odzieżą i kupiłam pierwszą, najtańszą jaką znalazłam. Zmieniłam ją natychmiast, umyłam twarz i starałam się desperacko ułożyć moje beznadziejne włosy. Następnie udałam się na przystanek autobusowy.

* * *

Dojazd trwał długo, było już późne popołudnie. Nie było trudno znaleźć ten dom, który był bardzo duży i piękny, miałam nadzieję, że może uda mi się dostać w nim pracę. Zgromadziłam całą swoją odwagę i poszłam na ganek. Zadzwoniłam do drzwi.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała bardzo miła kobieta, miała około czterdziestu lat, ale nadal wyglądała pięknie – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - spytała grzecznie.

- Dzień dobry. Hmm jestem Isabella – powiedziałam nieśmiało – Moja przyjaciółka Ángela powiedziała mi, że szukają państwo osoby do sprzątania...

-Oh… Ty jesteś Bella? - natychmiast czułam, że się zarumieniłam – Przepraszam, myślałam, że to centrum pomocy – ok, to nie było zbyt przyjazne. – Przepraszam za zamieszanie, ale nie potrzebujemy nikogo więcej w tej chwili. Wybacz mi – powiedziała dosłownie, zamykając mi drzwi przed nosem. Więc, jeśli przyjdę z pytaniem, czy da mi jedzenie to ok, ale jeśli chcesz pracować, zarobić to już nie, prawda?

Westchnęłam rozczarowana. Mimo że jestem przyzwyczajona do nieuprzejmości ludzi, to czasami dziwi mnie jak niektórzy z nich są okrutni. Otarłam łzę, która spadła mi na policzek. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że poświęciłam wszystkie pieniądze jakie miałam żeby kupić tą głupią koszulę, a teraz nie mam nawet pieniędzy na autobus powrotny do mojej uliczki. Cóż, myślę, że lepiej zacząć iść, muszę znaleźć miejsce do spania i mieć nadzieję uzyskać jakieś pieniądze.

_ Dalej, Bella! Ostatnią rzeczą, którą możesz stracić jest nadzieja_. Starałam się pocieszyć.

* * *

Szukałam pracy w różnych częściach i dziedzinach, skoro mogłam wykorzystać okazję, że byłam „czysta". Ale, niestety, jak wspomina się, że nie masz adresu lub telefonu, całkowicie cię skreślają. Im nigdy nie zdarzyło się, zauważyć, że jeśli dadzą szansą mogą wypełnić to miejsce? Ludzie są tacy zaślepieni, egoistyczni czasami.

Zaczęło robić się ciemno, lepiej znaleźć jakieś miejsce do spania. Hmm, nie bardzo wiem w jakim obszarze, nie znam go. Więc to nie jest najbezpieczniejsze miejsce do spania. Byłam oszołomiona z moich poszukiwań czując wspaniały zapach, mój brzuch dawał o sobie znać z tego powodu. Jestem bardzo głodna. Szukałam źródła zapachu, była to restauracja, widać było, że jest bardzo kosztowna, nawet w moich najśmielszych marzeniach nie byłam w stanie płacić. Być może, jeśli mogę, poproszę o jakieś odpadki z żywności. Mam na myśli, że ludzie z pieniędzmi mogą być czasami bardzo niewdzięczni. Czasami znalazłam całe posiłki w koszach na śmieci. Nie muszą to być osoby które gotują lub coś. Myślę, że najlepiej po sprawdzeniu pierwszego koszą, bo istnieje szansa, że mogę coś znaleźć przed możliwością zapytania. Ja naprawdę nienawidzę kopania na wysypiskach, ale jestem bardzo głodna, a dzisiejszy dzień był bardzo męczący, muszę czymś wypełnić żołądek. Zebrałam odwagę i weszłam do pojemnika. Żegnajcie czyste ubrania, czeka tam coś, co mogę zjeść. A chyba było warte, znalazłam kilka plastrów sera i kompletnego hamburgera. Jak powiedziałam, niektóre osoby wyrzucają jedzenie, jakby było darmowe. Moje główne danie zostało przerwane przez krzyk, wydający się, że pary.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że upokorzyłaś mnie przed moimi przyjaciółmi – krzyczał bardzo zły człowiek.

- Więc proszę mi wierzyć, że byłem upokorzony wiele razy, i nie tylko przed twoimi znajomymi ale przed moją rodziną również. - odpowiedziała kobieta, która najwyraźniej także była bardzo zdenerwowana. Pomyślałam, że lepiej poczekać na opuszczenie kosza, zanim pójdą, choć nie lubię tu być, ale faktem jest że bardzo upokarzającym jest poszukiwanie własnej żywności w wysypisku śmieci, a teraz jeszcze więcej osób patrzyło.

- Nie rozumiem, co chcesz ode mnie Tanya. Ty tak robiłaś tysiąc razy jak ja. Nie sądzę, że naprawdę myślałaś, powiedziałem_ unacambiar__1_dla ciebie. Prawda?

- Jesteś idiotą, zarozumiały Edward. Ty wiesz, że cieszę się, z przenosin i nie widzenia cię znowu w moim życiu. Znajdź sobie inną głupią, z większą wytrzymałością na upokorzenia. Z nami koniec.

- Wreszcie, prawdą jest, że już się nudziłem, - słychać było cynizm w jego głosie – Wyślę ci twoje rzeczy jutro, możesz wybrać hotel, do którego je przesłać i przekazać rachunek, kochanie.

- Zabierz swoje pieniądze. To one dają ci szczęście i zadowolenie. W końcu jesteś wolny – pomyślałam, że usłyszałam jej kroki jak odchodzi.

- Cholera – krzyknął kopiąc kosz. To mnie trochę przestraszyło, tak więc próbowałam uciec. Oczywiście, jestem niezdarą, więc upadłam próbując wysiąść. Mężczyzna, widząc mnie stanął w szoku. Zabrakło mi powietrza, gdy zobaczyłam jak był naprawdę piękny. Był wysoki, o jasnej karnacji, włosy o pięknym odcieniu brązu i trochę zaniedbane. Wygląda na osobę z dużą ilością pieniędzy, był ubrany w coś, wyglądające na bardzo drogi garnitur. Wygląda na grackiego boga. - Co do cholery tam robisz i kim ty jesteś? - powiedział ze złością. Przestraszył mnie tym jeszcze bardziej.

- J-ja… ssama – nie pozwolił mi skończyć.

- Szpiegowałaś mnie, prawda? - powiedział ciągnąc mnie mocno za ramię. - Myślałaś, że możesz mnie okraść, że wyszedłem bez bezpieczeństwa? - pytania naprawdę nie miały dla mnie sensu.

- Nie proszę pana, oczywiście, że nie. - odpowiedziałam szybko.

- Więc co? Nie ważne co mi powiesz. Zresztą, zadzwonię na policję – powiedział. - Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem.

- Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam – powiedziałam starając się uciec – Proszę, pozwól mi odejść. To mnie boli.

- Oh, na pewno nie mam zamiaru cię puścić. Nikt nie żartuje z Edwarda Cullen – rzekł zaciskając szczęki.

- Edward – doszedł głos człowieka. – Zostaw ją_._ Co do diabła robisz? - wrzasnął. To było dziwne, położył mi rękę na ramieniu i powoli puścił

- Ten złodziej ukrywał się w śmietniku, chciał mnie okraść. - powiedział.

- Nieprawda. Nigdy nie chciałam nic ukraść – broniłam się.

- Chodź bracie, pomyśl raz logicznie. Nie sądzę, nawet nie pomyślałeś, że są ważniejsze rzeczy niż ona, skąd ona miała wiedzieć, że wyjdziesz się spierać ze swoją dziewczyną – bronił mnie. – Przepraszam za zachowanie Edwarda, ma nieco temperamentu. Co takiego ważnego robiłaś w tym koszu?

- Proszę pana... - przerwał mi.

- Mam na imię Jasper – powiedział nieznajomy, który dziwnie mi pomógł. Skinęłam głową w odpowiedzi na sygnał.

-Chciałam znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Byłam bardzo głodna, tak mi przykro – powiedziałam patrząc na ziemię.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać…?

- Bella - wtrąciłam.

- Bella, myślę, że Edward jest tym, który powinien ci to powiedzieć – powiedział z wyrzutem.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że możesz zrzucić winę na mnie? - nie wiem dlaczego, ale jego słowa mnie uderzyły – Nie stracę tutaj ani sekundy więcej. Wyjeżdżam, Alice powiedziała, że zbierzemy się znów za tydzień – przed odejściem, wyjął portfel i wyciągnął banknot stu dolarowy, rzucając nim na ziemię. Moje policzki szybko poczerwieniały ze wściekłości. - To jedyne przeprosiny jakie możesz otrzymać ode mnie. - powiedział przed odejściem do hotelu.

Jasper westchnął przed schyleniem się i podniesieniem go. – Przepraszam, wiem, że wydaje się osobą bez uczuć. Ale przeszedł wiele zmian w ostatnim czasie, jest trochę przygnębiony. – powiedział położywszy mi do ręki pieniądze.

- Bardzo dziękuję, panu. Ale ja nie potrzebuję pieniędzy. - powiedziałam szczerze i naprawdę, wolałam prędzej umrzeć z głodu niż je przyjąć. – Powiedz znajomemu, że może wsadzić swoje pieniądze w ...

- Tak, myślę, że powiem – zaśmiał się – No, ale moje możesz chyba zaakceptować – powiedział wyciągając portfel.

- Proszę nie. To już i tak było upokarzające, to co się stało, zostawmy więc to tak jak jest. - chwyciłam plecak i przewiesiłam przez ramię. – Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc. – powiedziałam zanim odeszłam.

- Nie masz za co mi dziękować. - myślę, że powiedział to, ale tak naprawdę ja już chciałam odejść stamtąd.

* * *

Nie wiem kiedy padłam, ale nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Spałam więc na ławce w parku, która w tej godzinie była pusta. Płakałam zanim zasnęłam, nie jest tak, że ma rację, ale moje serce było naprawdę załamane.

*****

_1! Unacambiar – nie mam pojęcia co to słówko znaczy, najpewniej literówka_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

**Sueños rotos / Złamane sny **_(tak rozumiem)_

**Edward Pov **

Obudziłem się z wielkim bólem głowy. Nigdy więcej nie zdecyduję się wyjść gdziekolwiek z moimi braćmi. Wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem na śniadanie, byłem bardzo głodny. W jadalni zastałem moją matkę i służącą, pracującą z nami od lat.

- Dzień dobry, Edward. Dobrze spałeś? - powiedziała dając mi buziaka w policzek.

- Nie najlepiej mamo. Powiedziałbym, że obiad z dziećmi nie był jednym z moich najlepszych pomysłów – poskarżyłem się, gdy siadałem. Śniadanie pysznie pachniało.

- Oh, jestem pewna, że nie było tak źle. - zaśmiała się – Idziesz dzisiaj do szpitala?- spytała mnie.

- Nie wiem, najpierw chcę pójść do firmy. Nie mam pojęcia, czy będę mieć czas pójść do szpitala – odpowiedziałem.

- Co ty do diabła zrobiłeś? - wtrąciła Alice uderzając mnie w głowę, sprawiając, że kawa wylała się na moją piżamę

- Cholera Alice, co zrobiłaś, rozlałem kawę - odparłem gniewnie.

- Język, dzieciaki – powiedział mój ojciec – Alice, dlaczego uderzyłaś swojego brata?

- On dobrze wie, co zrobił. Ten kawałek idioty wykonał aluzję wczoraj wieczorem – oh, więc ona mówi o śmieciarce.

- Nie będę z tobą dyskutował Alice. Tak, musisz mi wybaczyć, a ja pójdę teraz wziąć kąpiel. - powiedziałem wstając – Do zobaczenia, tato. Porozmawiamy później. Proszę moje śniadanie prześlij do pokoju, mamo.

- Chwileczkę Edward, wybacz sprecyzuj, o czym mówi twoja siostra – poprosiła moja mama.

- To nic ważnego mamo, zapewniam was, że to tylko Alice i jej chora wyobraźnia – odpowiedziałem nieco zirytowany.

- Wytwór mojej wyobraźni? Jasper powiedział mi wszystko, Edward. Każdy szczegół – powiedziała powoli, jakbym nie rozumiał czegokolwiek.

- Cieszę się, że Jasper i ty macie dobrą komunikację – powiedziałem sarkastycznie.

- Ona nie zasługiwała na to, Edwardzie - stwierdziła.

- Na Boga, Alice, nawet nie znam jej – jak może czuć sympatię do tej dziwnej dziewczyny. - A co gorsze, jest bezdomną

- Jesteś nieznośny – usiadła krzyżując ręce.

- No dość tego, Alice, powiedz nam, o kim mówisz, kochanie – zapytał zmartwiony mój ojciec.

- Ostatniej nocy, kiedy poszliśmy na kolację, on – powiedziała wskazując na mnie – i Pani Powierzchowna, walczyli ze sobą, swoją drogą bardzo ją upokorzył – wywróciłem oczami na ten komentarz. – Chodzi o to, że kiedy Edward wyszedł z restauracji, spotkał dziewczynę ze śmietnika.

- Oh, Boże, ze śmietnika? - spytała mama.

- Tak mamo, szukała żywności w koszu na śmieci. I ten idiota, nadużył swej władzy i oskarżył o kradzież. - to stawało się już tak nudne.

- Powiem to tylko raz. Myślę, że myliłem się, ale okoliczności były zbyt oczywiste. Co więcej, w końcu było i tak lepiej dla niej. Pamiętaj, że dałem jej więcej pieniędzy niż mogłaby sobie wymarzyć – niewiele w tym życiu, ale nie sądzę, że osoba, która zjada rzeczy ze śmietnika otrzymała sto dolarów za noc.

- Czy dałeś? Rzuciłeś jakby była psem. - przysięgam, że Alice może być aż tak dramatyczna.

- Edward, czy to prawda? - myślę, że to mój sygnał.

- Mamo, wybacz. Powiedziałem wszystko co miałem do powiedzenia. - oznajmiłem wychodząc z pokoju. Zdecydowanie mój apetyt został zniszczony, w rzeczywistości wydaje się, że na cały dzień.

* * *

Po zrobieniu mojej kąpieli, poszedłem do biura. Mam wiele do myślenia, o wiele ważniejsze, niż brązowe oczy śmieciary. Brązowe oczy? Cóż, teraz z powodu Alice będę pamiętać cały dzień i nawet kolor jej oczu. I jakby niebo chciało zadrwić ze mnie, w tym momencie zadzwonił mój telefon. To był Emmett.

_ - Wybacz Emmett, jeśli dzwonisz do mnie z roszczeniami i wyrzutami, ja mogę powiesić.- powiedziałem nie dając możliwości wypowiedzi._

_ - Braciszku masz problemy, nie wiem co ty do cholery mówisz. Myślę, że twoje rozgoryczenie pochłonie mózg. - choć wiedziałem, że nie mógł mnie zobaczyć, wywróciłem oczami na jego komentarz. – Dzwonię, aby zaprosić cie do nowego klubu dziś wieczorem. Co ty na to?_

_ - Nie dziękuję, myślę, że wystarczyła mi kolacja ubiegłej nocy._

_ - Oh dawaj Eddie, ja wiem, ze ty chcesz przyjść._

_ - Powiedz jeszcze raz Eddie, a będzie to ostatnia rzeczą jaką powiesz, Emmi._

_ - Tak, oczywiście, oszuście. - powiedział ze śmiechem – Dobrze, do zobaczenia o dziewiątej. Zostawiam dane i sekretarki. Cześć – powiedział przed rozłączeniem. _

Demony, teraz mam znosić Alice i Jaspera przez całą noc. Jednak pomyślałem dobrze, to idealne. Teraz nie muszę się przynajmniej martwić Tanya, mogę mieć wszystkie kobiety jakie chcę. To nie jest tak jakby może nawet za wcześnie, ale nie jest tak zabawnie, jeśli musisz się martwić o swoją dziewczynę.

- Dzień dobry, Dr. Cullen - zakładam, że przywitała mnie moja nowa sekretarka.

- Dzień dobry…? - nie znałem jej imienia.

- Kate - powiedziała.

- Kate, oczywiście – muszę powiedzieć, że jest piękną kobietą, szkoda, ze pracuje dla mnie. Nie jestem, aż tak głupi, aby spotykać się z moimi pracownikami, muszę dbać o swoją reputację. –Wyślij mi raporty, ja poślę po mego ojca, proszę. – natychmiast wysłałem dokumenty, ale im chciałem bardziej się nie mogłem się skupić, mogłem tylko myśleć o kobiecie ze śmietnika i pięknych czekoladowych oczach.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie, zanim dotarłby tu inne osoby i wezwałyby policję. Pachniałam strasznie, pilnie potrzebowałam prysznica. Hmm może pójdę do publicznego basenu i się wymknę. To jest najlepsze rozwiązanie. Moje oczy płonęły mocno, to się dzieje, kiedy nie śpisz za dużo, a łez zabrakło od płaczu. Nie rozumiem, że te słowa bolały mnie tak dziwnie, jestem przyzwyczajona,, że ludzie zawsze mówią źle. Ja muszę o nim zapomnieć i myśleć o tym, w jak najlepszy sposób zdobyć żywność i dostać się pod mój most. Szłam przez długi czas, decydowałam się odpocząć trochę przy jednym sklepie. I tak jestem spragniona, myślę, że w sklepie musi być kurek wody lub czegoś. Wstałam, ignorując protesty nóg i tak, dzięki Boku mieli węża. Zaczęłam pić rozpaczliwie wodę, byłam bardzo spragniona.

- Co ty robisz, dziewczyno?- usłyszałam za sobą panią. Kiedy popatrzyłam, zobaczyłam, ze to była pani mająca około pięćdziesięciu lat, miała twarz, którą nie potrafiłam zidentyfikować.

- Przepraszam, chciałam tylko trochę wody – powiedziałam biorąc mój plecak z podłogi.

- Ale ta woda jest zanieczyszczona, nie należy tego robić. Zachorujesz – powiedziała zmartwiona.

- Nie martw się, piłam wodę pobraną z gorszych warunków. Myślę, że jest to najczystsza woda jaką pobrałam.- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Zawsze miło wiedzieć, że istnieją osoby, którzy uważają nas za normalnych ludzi.

- Przykro mi z tego powodu, kochanie – powiedziała szczerze – Chcesz sok czy mleko?

- Tak – powiedziałam szybko. Kiedy zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, jak było to rozpaczliwe, na mej twarzy pojawił się jak zawsze rumieniec. –Przepraszam – zaśmiała się z mojej reakcji.

- Zapraszam – otwarła tylne drzwi sklepu,wyobraziłam sobie, że ona jest właścicielką tego miejsca. Weszliśmy do pokoiku, był tam stolik z dwoma krzesłami. – Usiądź, kochanie, przyniosę ci mleko i coś do jedzenia, wyobrażam sobie, że jesteś bardzo głodna.

- Dziękuję bardzo, pani. - w tym czasie mój żołądek dał znać o sobie. - Przepraszam.

-Nie masz mi za co dziękować, ani przepraszać. Mów do mnie Carmen, Czy masz jakieś imię? - spytała.

- Tak, nazywam się Bella - odpowiedziałam.

- Bardzo mi miło, Bella. Zaraz wracam – wyszła przez drugie drzwi, myślę, że to sklep który prowadzi. Musze iść do łazienki, myślę, że skorzystam do wymycia mojego ubrania, nie wiem, kiedy znowu będę mieć możliwość. Czekałam, aż Carmen wróci, nie sądzę, myślę, że poszła czy coś. Carmen nie kazała mi za długo czekać, dała mi karton mleka, kanapkę z szynką i torebkę pączków mini. Będę mieć je na kolację. Szybko jadłam kanapkę, czułam się tak dobrze – A powiedz mi Bella. Nigdy nie widziałam cię tutaj, szukasz czegoś specjalnego?

- Tak – odpowiedziałam i wzięłam mlek – Szukałam pracy, ale nie miałam za dużo szczęścia Postanowiłam, więc że lepiej wrócić do domu – nie musiałam jej straszyć, mówiąc, że mieszkam pod mostem.

- Oh, dziś musi być twój szczęśliwy dzień. Mój pracownik jest chory, więc potrzebowałabym trochę pomocy, ale jeśli musisz wracać do domu to rozumiem. Ale jeśli nie, to czy chciałabyś pomóc mi dzisiaj w sklepie? Zapłacę za cały dzień. – kiedy to powiedziała, o mało co nie zakrztusiłam się kanapką.

- Bardzo dziękuję – to wszystko co mogłam powiedzieć.Ta pani prawdopodobnie jest jakoś związana z Angelą – Carmen – mówiłam śmiało – Myślisz, że mogę skorzystać najpierw z toalety. Myślę, że nie zrobię dobrego wrażenie w tych ubraniach i podobnym zapachem.

- Oczywiście, że tak Bella. Zapraszam do skorzystania z niej,możesz tam wziąć detergent – przypomniała o szafie z płynami czyszczącymi – Trzymam je, mam nadzieję, że się przyda. – podziękowałam i poszłam do łazienki umyć swoje ubrania i obmyć się. Myślę, że trwało około godziny, gdy byłam czysta i moje ubrania były czyste, ale mimo że byłam mokra, czułam się tak dobrze umyta. Miałam te same spodnie i moją bluzę.

Jak wyszłam z łazienki poszłam do pracy, która była bardzo prosta. Po prostu musiałam poukładać rzeczy na miejscach i oczyścić niektóre korytarze. Nic co wymaga wiele wysiłku, ale ja mogłam

* * *

Dzień minął bez problemu, Carmen powiedziała mi, że jest właścicielką tego sklepu. Była samotną matką, jej mąż zmarł wiele lat temu. Powiedziała mi, że ma syna, który ma dwadzieścia lat i jest w college'u. Ona tez powiedziała mi, że prawdopodobnie zamknie swój sklep w tym roku, a to dało mi wyrzuty sumienia, że chce wydawać pieniądze na mnie.

- Mówię ci, Bella. Zamykam sklep, ale to nie oznacza, że nie mogę pomóc. Rozpocznę inny biznes i wszystko będzie dobrze.- powiedziała..

- Bardzo dziękuję, ale nie mogę zaakceptować ceny. - nie mogłam przyjąć jej pieniędzy wiedząc, że mogą być jej potrzebne lub jej synowi.

- Oczywiście, że możesz zaakceptować, zarobiłaś. Poza tym czułabym się bardzo źle, że ci nie wypłaciła, a na pewno tego nie chcemy, prawda? - zdecydowanie Carmen jest jedna z wyrazistych osób zgromadzonych w moim życiu.

- Eh, mówiłaś o tym wile razy dzisiejszego dnia. Dziękuję za pomoc i traktowanie mnie jak człowieka. – ku mojemu zdziwieniu objęła mnie.

- Oh Bella, mam nadzieję, że dobrze. Jesteś wspaniałą osobą, nie pozwól, się wykorzystywać tym, którzy nie są zadowoleni z ciebie, aby poczuć się lepiej – jak powiedziała tą jedną rzecz, pomyślałam o Edwardzie, jego smutnych, zielonych oczach. Nie będzie jedyną osobą, wiem, kto ma pieniądze i nie jest zadowolony, czasami to mnie pociesza, że nawet nie mając nic pieniędzy, cieszę się z małych rzeczy w życiu.

– Myślę, że pójdę już za chwilę, aby wsiąść do autobusu, - i już dostać się pod mój most, nie ma jak w domu.

- Oczywiście, nie ma problemu - powiedziała – Poczekaj, mam coś dla ciebie. Jeśli przyjdzie klient, powiedz mu, że zaraz wracam. - powiedziała wchodząc do pokoju obok. Spojrzałam do przewodnika, aby podjąć, który autobus jedzie do mojej ulicy.

- Dobry wieczór – powiedział znajomy głos. Podniosłam głowę, aby zobaczyć kto to był, zarumieniłam się jak go poznałam.

- Bella? - powiedział zaskoczony Jasper.

- Cześć! - rzekłam nieśmiało.

- Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj pracujesz – to bardzo dziwne, zobaczyć go w małym sklepie, nie sądziłam, żeby był osobą dokonującą zakupy do domu w małych sklepach.

- Nie pracuję tutaj, dobrze, ja pracuję tutaj tylko dzisiaj – zdałam sobie sprawę, że razem z nim jest mała kobietka, bardzo ładna. Miała czarne włosy, krótkie i poplątane w różne strony. Jej twarz była bardzo wąska i miała głębokie, zielone oczy jak Edward.

- Cześć! - powiedziała bardzo szczęśliwa –Jestem Alice, narzeczona Jaspera. Powiedział mi, co się stało ostatniej nocy, żałuję, że mój brat zachował się w ten sposób. Nie miał żadnego prawa się znęcać nad tobą. – Oh, to jej brat, wyjaśnia się więc kolor jej oczu.

- Nie martw się, jestem przyzwyczajona – powiedziałam niedbale. Kiedy to mówiłam, jego twarz była pełna obaw i smutku. Rozumiałam smutek, ale jego to nie dotyczy. – Mam na myśli, że…. Dobrze, nie to mam na myśli – powiedziałam zakłopotana. To uczyniło u nich śmiech. – Zresztą, w czym mogę pomóc?

- Zapomniałam. - podała mi butelkę wody. Carmen przyszła w tym czasie i przyjęła. Przed wyjściem Jasper dał mi kartkę.

- Jestem wolontariuszem w klinice medycznej więc jeśli kiedykolwiek pojawi się problem lub potrzebujesz czegoś, przyjdź, jestem tam w weekendy – Lubiłam go i to bardzo dobrze, dzięki Bogu, że znaleźli się dobrzy ludzie w tych dniach, oczywiście nie licząc Edwarda. Może to jest sposób, że Bóg mi mówi, że o mnie nie zapomniał.

- A jeśli potrzebujesz mnie, pomoże ci w tym Jasper - powiedziała Alice z wielkim uśmiechem, nie, w jej oczach było coś dziwnego, jakby wiedziała o czymś ważnym. Cóż ja mówię? Tylko je spełni. – Jestem pewna, że będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółkami – powiedziała mi przed zamknięciem oczu

- Dziękuję, oczywiście - choć trochę się jej bałam, nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu na jej energię. Carmen dała mi trochę jedzenia i pieniędzy, podziękowałam jej bardzo i poszłam z tym do autobusu. Chciałam wrócić do mojego mostu, tęskniłam za moim rogiem i moim polem. Przynajmniej tam czuję się bezpiecznie.

* * *

Było już późno, gdy dotarłam do mostu. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa, na to co się stało w ciągu tych dwóch dni, nie mogę przestać myśleć, jak szczęśliwa jestem. Wczoraj numer jeden, a dziś było śniadanie, które starczy na dwa dni. Także, wczoraj, gdy znalazłam kosz bogaty w dobrą żywność, a że nigdy nic się nie dziej i dzisiaj zjadałam pączki . Numer dwa: poznałam wielu dobrych ludzi, nie lubię ulicy przez to, że spędza się miesiące bez rozmów z innymi, to boli, gdy jest się samotnym. Ale nie myślmy o smutnych rzeczach, nie mogę być niewdzięczna, dzisiaj mam dużo spraw, aby podziękować za nie Bogu. Wyciągnęłam koc i poszłam do swojego pudełka, zawsze przechowuję je na lewo za wysypiskiem śmieci, więc nikt go nie zabierze. Mogłam z niego korzystać kiedy jest tak bardzo zimno jak dziś i patrzeć na świat. Widocznie nie mogę spać, ze względu na zimno. Są wtedy szanse, jeśli już zasnę, mogę się nie obudzić. Wyjęłam starą kopię _Wichrowych wzgórz,_ dała mi je Angela. Tęskniłam bardzo za szkołą, zawsze chciałam tam wrócić. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia to się skończy, to mój jedyny cel. Ukończyć szkołę średnią.

Nie mogłam czytać, wstrząsnęła kilka razy moim słabym organizmem, nienawidzę być słabą. Zdecydowałam się zjeść pączka, jedzenie zawsze trochę pomaga. Rozplątałam się z mojego cienkiego koca i zostawiłam wolną rękę do jedzenia. Starałam się myśleć o moim szczęśliwym miejscu, gdy usłyszałam blisko silny śmiech. _Demony_, muszą być uzależnieni od narkotyków, gdzieś na rogu. Czasami przychodzą tu, aby sprawdzić, czy mam pieniądze, ale zwykle nie mam, więc nic nie biorą. Ale dziś nie pozwolę im nic zabrać. Jest to bezwzględna para, przynajmniej mają pokój do spania, ale cynicznie przychodzą ukraść trochę pieniędzy jeśli tylko mogą. Szłam powoli i ostrożnie do mojej skrzynki, aby ukryć pieniądze w małym otworze w koszu. Tylko w tym czasie, oni byli już tutaj.

- Ta James, widziałeś, kogo mamy tu. - powiedziała Victoria.

- Malutka Bella, co za niespodzianki można tutaj znaleźć – mówił sarkastycznie.

- Przepraszam, że weszliśmy do twojego „domu" – mówiąc to Victoria roześmiała się – ale wczoraj cię nie było, więc powinnaś znaleźć dobrą pracę, czyż nie?

- Nie, poszłam szukać pracy i nie dano mi i zabrakło mi pieniędzy, nie mogłam wrócić do tej pory, więc poszłam pomału pieszo – kłamała modląc się do nieba, żeby uwierzyli i zostawili mnie w spokoju. Choć wiedziałam, ze nie będzie się tak działo, chciałam uderzyć, nie dać im pieniędzy i wrócą za miesiąc.

- Jesteś egoistyczną osobą, Isabella - powiedział James dając mi klapsa. Dał go tak mocny, że upadłam na podłogę pod jego wpływem. – Nie chcesz dzielić się pieniędzmi z potrzebującymi. Powiedz, jakbyś się czuła będąc w tej sytuacji a ja nie chciał pomóc. - mówił ciągnąc mnie za włosy. Pociągnął mnie tak mocno, że odwrócił mą głowę, aby zobaczyć na żywo te straszne oczy. Płakałam z bólu, ale ja nigdy nie płaczę, to zawsze sprawia, że jest gorzej. – Odpowiedz do cholery - krzyczał, pociągnął z większą siłą.

- Czuję się bardzo źle. Ale nie mam pieniędzy. - odpowiedziałam ze łzami w oczach.

- Cholerny żebrak. Jedynie zanieczyszczasz nasza planetę – powiedziała Victoria kąpiąc mnie w żebra. - Dam ci ostatnią szansę, daj mi co masz - krzyknęła.

- Nic nie mam – powiedziałam walcząc o powietrze. Wróciła do kopania żeber, nie mogłam się powstrzymać od krzyku z bólu, to rozzłościło ją bardziej. Tak, że kopnęła mnie, James zwrócił się do mnie wykręcając ręce, tak, że myślałam, że mi je wyrwał. Mogłam się tylko modlić do Boga o to, żeby się szybko skończyło.

- Wydostajemy się stąd, dziecko. Obrzydliwy zapach - powiedział James rzucają mną na ziemię. Czułam , że uderzyłam twarzą o krawężnik, zaczęłam krwawić. Było tak strasznie zimno, że nie mogłam się czuć dobrze z tym szokiem. Dziękuję Boże, jeśli nie byłoby tak, ból byłby nie do zniesienia. - Masz szczęście, bo dzisiaj opuszczamy miasto, więc jutro nie przyjdziemy zabrać ci pieniędzy. Ale nie myśl, że nic nie zrobimy, po prostu czekaj na nas. Jesteś trochę dziwna Bella – powiedział przed odejściem.

Leżałam na ulicy, aż do momentu w którym byłam pewna, że ich nie było, weszłam do pudełka i objęłam się swoim zrujnowanym kocem, zniszczyła go Victoria grzebiąc w moich rzeczach. Zaczęłam się modlić, aby nie przyszli nigdy więcej, mając nadzieję, że to co powiedział James, o podróży, jest prawdą. Nie mogłabym wytrzymać i ich pokonać jutro. Byłam bardzo zmęczona, ale nie chciałam tak zasnąć, zasypiałam więc marząc, że jestem normalnym człowiekiem z piękną rodziną. Marzyłam o pięknej scenie: René, Charlie i ja na Boże Narodzenie, zgromadzeni w pobliżu choinki. Czekałam aby otworzyć prezent. To wszystko co mogłam zrobić, aby pomarzyć o innym życiu i przestać odczuwać ból.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Przybyłem do klubu około dziesiątej, nie chciałem wejść, ale Emmett zagroził, że coś zrobi z moim pięknym autkiem. Wiedząc dużo o Emmecie, nie powinieneś wahać się ani sekundy co do spełnienia obietnicy. Więc jestem tutaj, siedząc na kanapie z Jasperem i Alice, wiedziałem, że to kwestia czasu, aby porozmawiać o wypadku z poprzedniej nocy, chociaż myślę, że wolałbym porozmawiać, ponieważ cały dzień myślę o tym.

- Wiem, co masz na myśli. - powiedziała Alice grając „psychicznie" jak zwykle.

- A według ciebie, co mam na myśli? - poprosiłem kpiąco.

- Nie śmiej się Edward, to prawda. Chcę żebyś się przyznał, że zachowałeś się jak idiota z Bellą - Bella? Skąd ona zna jej imię.

- Bella? Jak do cholery poznałaś jej imię Alice? - powiedziałem wściekły, nie chcę, aby moja młodsza siostra była związana z takimi ludźmi. – nie mów mi, że byłaś w centrum tej wspólnoty

- Edward, nie krzycz na Alice – powiedział Jasper. – Spotkaliśmy Bellę w sklepie, Alice była spragniona. To był przypadek, że wpadliśmy na nią – widząc Alice oczy, wiedziałem, że nie może to być przypadek. Ona liczy każdy ruch.

- Dobrze – rzekłem ciszej. Ale byłem zdenerwowany, zdenerwowany, że umierała z ciekawości jaka była ta Bella. –A jaka jest ta Bella? - spytałem nie myśląc, Alice uśmiechnęła się jakby była tydzień na zakupach w Paryżu.

-Więc Bella, nie śmieciara? - Co do cholery jest ze mną dzisiaj?

- Myślałem, że wolisz aby mówić jej imię – przeprosiłem.

- Oczywiście. Przyznaj się Edward, jesteś skruszony. Pierwszy raz w twoim doskonałym życiu się pomyliłeś – powiedziała sarkastycznie. – Najgorsze jest to, że dla niej nawet nie był błąd, tak przyzwyczajona jest do znęcania się nad nią – nie wiem czemu, ale zabolało mnie._ Demoniczny Cullen, zachowuj się. Nie można nic czuć do tak prostej śmieciary._

- Nie jest śmieciarą, Edward. - powiedział Jasper jakby czytał mi w myślach. – Ona jest osobą, która była tak rozpaczliwie głodna, że poszła do kosza, aby znaleźć coś do jedzenia.

- Nie jestem temu winien – powiedziałem podniesionym głosem.

- Może to nie twoja wina, że jest w takiej sytuacji, ale jesteś winny traktowania jej jakby nie była człowiekiem. Dla ludzi takich jak ty, który gardzi z tego prostego faktu, że nie mają szczęścia mieć miejsce do spania i jedzenie na stole – chciałem się bronić, ale Emmett przybył w tym czasie.

- Eddie, cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się przyłączyć – powiedział uśmiechając się jak zawsze, warknąłem na moje zdrobnienie. Zdecydowałem pozostawić rozmowę na później, dawno nie widziałem brata i musiałem zawiesić bieżące sprawy. Wstałem, aby się z nim przywitać i jego żoną, Rosalie.

- Dlaczego tak szybko wczoraj wyszedłeś Edward?- spytała Rose. – Czy mógłbyś nam powiedzieć o swoich planach powrotu do Seattle - stwierdziła.

- Niestety, miałem kilka _problemów _– odpowiedziałem patrząc z boku na Jaspera, cud, że nic nie powiedział. – Ale ważne jest to, że jestem tutaj, powiedz mi kiedy zostanę szczęśliwym wujkiem? - spytałem. Ich miny natychmiast opadły.

- Staramy się, lekarz uznał, że leczenie w końcu pomoże z ciążą – powiedziała z nadzieją Rose. – Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce.

- Jestem pewny, że będzie, dzieciaku - pocieszyłem Emmetta. Prawda jest taka, że zazdrościłem im miłości, jaka jest między Emmettem i Rosalie lub Jasperem i Alice. Mimo, ze kocham kobiety i nigdy nie mogę mieć tylko jednej, czasami mam nadzieję się zakochać i założyć rodzinę. Myślałem, że to będzie Tanya, przynajmniej z pozorów, ale nie za bardzo mogliśmy się razem dogadać.

- Zmiana tematu, słyszałem Emmett, że chcesz się wycofać. - spytał Jasper. Emmett jest zawodnikiem zespołu Seahawks1, najlepszej ekipie footballu amerykańskiego. W tym roku wygrali Super Bowl. Jestem pewny, że w następnym także wygrają.

- Tak jest, właśnie podpisałem moją ostatnia umowę. Jeszcze trzy lata i jestem poza - odpowiedział. – Rose i ja wrócimy do Anglii, zabierzemy się do wychowania naszych dzieci. Mówiąc o tym. Jak długo myślisz być w Seattle? - nasza rodzina jest tutaj, w Seattle, ale mój brat i ja studiowaliśmy w Anglii. Na wydziale medycznym w Oksfordzie spotkałem Jaspera. Ja studiowałem moją drugą specjalność medycyny farmaceutycznej i uczyłem się także innej specjalności w dziedzinie psychiatrii. Kiedyś poszedłem z nim na imprezę, wziąłem ze sobą Alice, coś zaiskrzyło między nimi niemal natychmiast. Cieszę się, wiedząc, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel, jest zaręczony z moją młodszą siostrą, w lepszych rękach nie mogłaby się znaleźć.

- Nie wiem, tata powiedział, że chce przejść na emeryturę. Więc myślę, że zostanę tu na stałe. Chociaż chciałbym rozwinąć firmę w Anglii. - chciałem otworzyć szpital.

- Nie mów proszę o działalności gospodarczej. To nudne – poskarżyła się Alice. Rozmawialiśmy więc o mało ważnych rzeczach,a le było zabawnie. Prawda jest taka, że brakowało mi bardzo mojej rodziny. Byłem szczęśliwy, że Emmett zmusił mnie do tego. Pod koniec pierwszy się zwinąłem, byłem trochę zmęczony i chciałem się wyspać na jutrzejsze spotkanie.

Spotkanie z moimi braćmi było miłe, z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy. Nigdy nie przestałem o niej myśleć. O pięknych oczach Belli. Jutro muszę się za to zabrać.


End file.
